Sick Day
by RaccoonGirl35
Summary: Rigby catches a cold. Mordecai decided to take care of him. Might be a Two-Shot or maybe a Three-Shot.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one: Long Night

Rigby Shifted and stirred on this Trampoline which he calls a bed. He groaned softly as he put his arms around his stomach from pains. He went to bed around 12 but got woken up at 2 by a huge pain from his head to stomach and the worse thing is that he has work tomorrow at 6.

Rigby whimpered softly as he tried to get his mind of the pain but the pain won't go away. He quickly sat up when he had a feeling that he going to puke. He stumbled towards the bathroom. He sat down on the cold floor and quickly put his head over the toilet. Luckily nothing came out first or the Second time but the third time Rigby ended up coughing some bits but then the fourth time he ended up throwing up last night's dinner. His troat burns as he carried on puking. After when it felt like hours Rigby finally finished. He slowly sat up stumbling back to the room.

He stopped in the middle of the room and stared at his bed for a moment.

Should he wake Mordecai?

he shooked his head decided not to be a bother. He doesn't want Mordecai to make fun of him for being weak so he probably should just leave it. He slowly walked back to his bed. He laid down and pulled the covers over him. He hated feeling sick. It's makes him really weak and he always ended up having less sleep.

Rigby did ended up falling back to sleep but that only last for 15 minutes when he felt like he needed to release something again. He quickly stumbled back to the bathroom. He sat down and started to threw up again but this time was different. Instead of him sitting in the cold floor alone. He suddenly felt a warm feathery hand rubbing his back, shushing him softly.

Rigby didn't really had any weaknesses left of him to see who it was but he doesn't really needs to because he knows that the person was his Best friend/Brother Mordecai.

"You okay now?" Mordecai asked softly as he carried on stroking his back. Rigby shooked his head as he sniffled.

Mordecai gave him a worried look as he softly placed a wing on Rigby's head. "Dude you are Burning up. How long was you sick?".

Rigby shrugged.

"Since 2". Mordecai looked over at the time.

2:45

"How Come you never woke me up?". Mordecai asked as Rigby shrugged. "I didn't want to be a bother plus I didn't felt like being made fun off".

"Dude, I would never have made fun if you for being sick" Mordecai explained as he helped Rigby up from the cold floor.

Rigby sniffled softly as he wrapped his arm around Mordecai's neck for support which Mordecai softly picked him up bridal style.

"You wanna sleep in my bed?" Mordecai asked as he stopped by his own bed. Rigby shooked his head, "I be okay". Mordecai nodded as he laid Rigby Down on the small trampoline. "Okay Bro, if you ever change your mind just help your self in my bed" Mordecai says as Rigby smiled weakly. "Thanks Mordo" Rigby mumbled out as he softly fell a sleep.

After having 2 hours of sleep. Rigby got woken up by his stomach rolling Dangerously. Rigby was about to quickly rush to the bathroom but ended up throwing up on his bed. Rigby groaned as put his hand over his mouth as he carried on puking.

Mordecai got woken up by Rigby and quickly rushed to him worridly. He picked up the can of trash and give it to Rigby who kindly took it. After when Rigby finished and his stomach calmed down. Mordecai softly placed the Trash can by the wall and picked Rigby up. He walked towards his bed and laid Rigby Down.

"W-why Am I on your B-bed?" Rigby asked as Mordecai softly climbed in bed with him. "Just get some sleep okay. I be right here if you need me and I call Benson in the morning. There is no way I'm letting you work" Mordecai says as he stroked Rigby's sweaty Hair. Rigby doesn't know why Mordecai is being so nice to him. He was never this nice. Rigby got cut of by Mordecai wrapped his wings around him.

Rigby cuddled up agaisnt him. Falling a sleep softly.

A:N: This probably going to be a Two-Shot or maybe Three-Shot. I don't know yet. Review and Add to Favourites! Chapter 2 is coming soon.


	2. Chapter 2

Benson scribbled something on his bored as he kept his eyes on the Thermometer that was popped in Rigby's mouth .

*Beep*

Benson took the Thermometer out from Rigby's mouth and looked at it. He sighed softly, "it looks like you are going to be off work". Benson says as he put his pen away before asking "How are you feeling?". Benson asked as he looked towards Rigby. Rigby sniffled softly as he looked up, "I feel a bit better. Just have a soar troat and a headace". Rigby replied.

Benson nodded, "What about your Stomach?". Rigby shrugged, "still hurts". Benson nodded as he rubbed his temples, "Need anything?" Benson asked as Rigby softly shooked his head.

"Can Mordecai take the day off. I feel more comfortable if Mordecai be In the room with me". Rigby asked as Benson sighed softly. "Look Rigby, I wouldn't mind Mordecai taking a day off to look after you but that's not really a good reason for Mordecai to take a day off. I probably might get fired". Benson replied.

"Please Benson". Rigby begged as Benson shooked his head, "Sorry Rigs but If it makes you feel better. I will allow Mordecai to do house work. So he will be in the house If u need anything". Benson says as he smiled. Rigby nodded as he smiled widly.

"Great, I will let Mordecai know now. Would you want me to bring anything up for you before I leave". Benson asked as Rigby shooked his head. "Are you sure?". Rigby nodded.

"Okay, Mordecai will check on you a couple of times to make sure If your okay. I should go now. Get well Soon". Benson softly squeezed his shoulders before walked away.

Rigby sighed softly as he slowly closed his eyes. He suddenly felt his Stomach rolling Dangerously again. Feeling Sick was the worse. Right Now, Rigby would probably might be playing videogames and having fun with Mordecai but no. He is spending his day Stuck in bed.

"Hey Man, You okay".

Rigby Jumped as he saw Mordecai sitting on the bed. "Oh Sorry, didn't mean to wake you". Mordecai added as he gave Rigby a apology smile. Rigby have him a confused look.

He wasn't asleep was he?.

"Anyway, Benson told me that I be doing work around the house. Which is great because if you need anything. I be right downstairs or up stiars". Mordecai says before adding, "if you need anything just shout out my name of talk to me with this". Mordecai softy gave Rigby a walkie talkie. "Talk to me anytime and I promise that I will be straight here. I have one as well". Mordecai says as he smiled softly. Rigby smiled back as he nodded.

"Great, I need to get back to work now. Would you like anything before I leave?". Rigby thought for a moment for shaking his head.

Mordecai smiled as he softly stood up, "Get well soon". Mordecai smiled as he slowly walked out.

Rigby yawned softly as he pulled Mordecai's covers against him. Closing his eyes but quickly jumped when he heard Mordecai calling his name from the walkie talkie. He groaned as he softly picked it up, pressing the butten.

"Y-Yes". Rigby croaked out.

"Sorry but would you like me to bring you the old Tv from downstairs?".

Rigby smiled.

"S-sure".

"Cool, be right there".

Rigby slowly placed the walkie talkie by his knees on the bed. He is so tired and he can't even go to sleep because of his stomach.

Rigby yawned again as he cuddled deep into the pillow. Slowly falling a sleep.

Rigby slept for about 10 Minutes but got woken up by Mordecai Yelling out a curse Word. He looked up and laughed Slightly when he Mordecai cursing under his breath while Trying to pick up the TV that dropped on his feet.

"W-What H-H-Happened?". Rigby mumbled out. Mordecai jumped slightly, "Sorry didn't meant to wake you. I dropped the TV on my feet and it hurt so much". Mordecai says softly as he manged to pick up it and place it by the tiny Table which was beside Mordecai's bed.

"Here is the remote". Mordecai says softly as he gave Rigby the remote. Rigby smiled, "thank you Mordo. You are the best". Rigby says as he smiled weakly. Mordecai smiled back as he softly ruffled his hair, "Thanks dude. I have to go back to work now. See you later". Rigby smiled as he watches Mordecai slowly walk away but got stopped by Rigby.

"Hey man?".

Mordecai turned around and smiled.

"Yes dude?".

"Can you make me some Soup."

Mordecai smiled as he nodded, "of course". Mordecai says as he slowly walked out.

A:N: Here is chapter 2 and sorry for the really short Chapters. I'm still kinda new to this writing and I am not used to write long chapters yet. Anway, Chapter 3 is coming soon!

Review and Add!


End file.
